


Sound of Silence

by LightLeadingMe



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: But whatever, Dialogue Light, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Mild Smut, Office Sex, for as short as this it took a stupid amount of time to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: Ryan enjoying a silent moment with Kelly.
Relationships: Ryan Howard/Kelly Kapoor
Kudos: 17





	Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say for myself so don't ask.

It was extremely uncommon, but there were moments when Kelly Kapoor was quiet. Ryan wished he could say when she was sleeping was one of them, but he had woken up countless times throughout the night to hear her mumbling about a shoe sale or how amazing Beyonce was in her sleep. During the day she chattered with Erin or Toby or Pam and more often than not, she found her way to his little closet and gabbed at him for way longer than necessary and it was always about nothing. 

But Ryan loved the moments when she was silent, not just for the sanity of her not talking for one goddamn minute, but because the silent moments were when he felt he was really connected with her. 

Today was one of those moments.

Toby was on vacation and Gabe had been dragged to Florida for some meeting so the annex was empty save for Kelly. Ryan saw the tight summer dress she was wearing this morning when she walked in and he had been hard ever since. The bodice of the dress was tight and did wonders for her chest and the skirt was a little poofy and short, giving him easy access between her legs. He had stalked over just before lunch and found her standing at the file cabinets and after a quick glance around, he closed the file drawer and pushed her up against the wall, his mouth covering any shrieks of surprise or protest. 

He lifted her leg, drawing it up his body and then he pushed it out as far as it would go and guided her foot to rest on the armrest of the chair. Letting her take a few quick breaths, Kelly moaned when he began to suck on her neck and then gasped when he pushed her thong aside to tease her. He grinned when he felt her hands move from his shoulders to his belt, quickly undoing his pants and pushing them down just far enough to release his erection. 

He watched her face as he entered her, smiling when she bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out. This is what he loved most, watching her try her hardest to not lose control. And not losing control meant not making a sound. 

One of his hands circled around to grab her bare ass, squeezing it and using it as leverage to thrust harder. He felt her clench around him involuntarily as he went deeper and then she started to move into his thrusts, grunting softly with each one. Ryan let go of her leg, trusting she would keep it up for him, and grabbed her jaw, pushing her head back against the wall. 

"Kel," he breathed out. "Open your eyes and look at me." 

Her eyes fluttered and when they locked on his, her mouth fell open, a guttural moan escaping. Ryan ran his thumb along her bottom lip and Kelly drew the digit into her mouth. She sucked on his finger, muffling the sounds she was desperately trying to tamper down. When the pleasure crested, her eyes rolled back and his thumb fell from between her lips, her mouth open in a silent scream. 

Ryan let the sight as well as the sensation of her coming on his dick send him off and with a few jerky final thrusts, he practically fell into her, pressing her body between his and the wall. 

She hummed into his ear her hands running up and down his back. Ryan let himself catch his breath and then he pulled away from her, allowing her to drop her leg back to the ground as he slipped out. He cleaned himself up with a few tissues and then tucked his shirt back in before buckling his pants. He smirked, watching Kelly struggle to pull her thong down her legs, trying to make sure she didn't make even more of a mess as their combined releases dripped down her thighs. 

"Fuck, Ryan!" she whined, using her panties to wipe herself. "You couldn't have like, brought a condom with you?"

He bit his lip to hold back a groan at seeing her exposed pussy and then tensed at her words. "You're still on the pill right?"

Kelly rolled her eyes and threw her ruined panties in the trash can under her desk. "Yes, I'm on the pill." Her face went from annoyance to excitement and Ryan knew the silence was suddenly over. "Baby, that was so hot!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his swollen lips. "Do you wanna eat lunch with me? I have this chicken I made from my mom's recipe and _oh my God_ , Ryan it's _so_ good!"

Ryan shook his head and tried to disentangle himself from her grasp. "Not today, Kelly. I'm not in the mood for chicken." 

She frowned, dropping her arms. "What are you in the mood for then?"

Desperate for a few more minutes of silence, Ryan guided Kelly back and lifted her to sit on her desk, pushing her thighs apart as he sunk to his knees. "Something a little sweet."


End file.
